Haunted Police: Hyper Junction
by Harry Apprentice
Summary: The next story you were promised with wet nasty catgirl HOT AND HEAVY crossover action and spanking punishment!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights)**

BIG

You readers wise and kind like Dumbledore but badass like Iron Man picked the right story or maybe write story thats a pun but OK this is not for kiddies but ADULT ONLY for it has all the kinks for sexual erotic accept a few I delete just to punish certain dudes and chicks whom shall remain nameless.

There is all the best vilence, s-x, nasty, honry, wet and lesbo rapetastic nasty diaper that will totally calm your sexy beastrapes and maybe give you new kinks and fetishes blood and guts all wet and gore!

RELIEF!

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights again)**

* * *

You if you smart you might want to hear ABOUT THE STORY for the info. for the storry other then warnings you need to know and this is the section what tells you LIKE IT IS the COMPLETE UNVARNISH INSIDE INFORMATION that is EXCLUSIVE and COOL in this section!

The red text is x-tra explaining you would need ONLY IF YOU STUPID (so skip this red font text if yo becuz some stupid chicksh-ts left bad reviews and maybe they dont understand the puns which if you see a word spelled differently then you think it should be you should CHECK YOUR BRAIN and not MAKE A FOOL OF YOURSELF in front of the ENTIRE INTERNET becaus I look up all the hard words in dictionary com and I'm good grades in school and know how to spell the easy words and I make lots of puns like 'weather' is the outside air if it rains or somethin. and 'whether' is a choice like "whether to pork a redhead or a bluenette" and when you mix it up badass this is a clever pun!

They're is also "creative spelling" which is not mispelled but IS A CHOICE and BEFUDDLES THE CLOSED MIND of those dudes and chicks who DON'T UNDERSTAND ABOUT KARMA. Being creative spreads love and peace in the world and exposes certain dudes and chicks for there WRONG THINKING!

Also let me tell you ABOUT THE EASTER EGGS for these also confuse the stupid wuss scardey readers wusses and they make BAD REVIEW which ONLY EMBARASS THEMSELVES becuase it EXPOSE THEIR BRAIN THINKING! Easter Eggs are like those easter eggs on DVDs or Blue Ray! This fan fiction story is special and "unique" for having easter Eggs for I see NOBODY ELSE GIVES YOU THIS MUCH.

Also another thing also I change my policy on bad reviews and NO LONGER DELETE THEM AND PUT THEM BACK ON EDITED FOR BETTER like I used to do becuz they said maybe I was scared to show all my reviews WHICH IS NOT TRUE BUT A B-STARD LIE for I am a badass and I don't care whut anyone says. THIS IS PROOF!

There are other things that I should tell you but I leave these as surprises in other notes at the begin. of other chapters, okay? Yeah! They are very mysterious and maybe you shouldn't peak at other chapters becuase it ruins the surprise!

* * *

**(START OF**** STORY: STORY STARTS HERE)**

Kazumi was next to the pool becuze this matters later in the story fanfic but not yet. He had blue hair and was kawaii macho and his hair in the manly bits place was blue too! He was Buddhist which made him extra badass and he says "Namaste" to everyone in a big outdoor voice and scares the cr-p out of them but not "literally" becase poop fetish is gross and disgust! None of that in the storry! Diapers but no po-p!

Kazumi had the superior religion out of them three at Hyper Junction which is the new name of the school ever since Hyper Police characters came there. The second best religion and also the sexiest was what redhead Mutsuki had which was Miko! Her religoin made her three times as sexy as if she had been a Christain! Miko gave Mutsuki lots of karma chi with serious hand motions!

Than the 3rd member of the student council was Haruto and he was blonde and Catholic which is the type of Christan what likes Mary the virgin alot and goes to mass to drink wine! Being Chritain made him less cool and not at all badass because his Christ powers were not as strong as Budda powers or Miko powers!

Budding is from Japan and so is Miko so these are very wonderful power utopia religions and Miko is sexy too but actualy both are sexy but Miko is the sexiest religion but neither one is the COMPLETE TRUTH but only PART OF THE TRUTH becaz only aliens have the secret of COMBINE ALL RELIGIONS INTO ONE SUPER-MASSIVE RELIGION WITH MANY ORBS but humans do as best they can and so they invented lots of sexy religions and it is important to know which ones you should use for which purposes!

The rest of the religoins were not discovered in Japan but mostly by Jews except for Druid and Hindu. It is like one of those movies where the hero hasta assemble many magic pieces into a whole magic object and only then does it make sense! Most humans can only have 2 or maybe three religions at a time but if you stretch your mind you can get more and increase your s-x karma power!

There were two chicks having a tickle fight in the bed! It was very fapping-worthy for your fapping hand but it wasn't described just to punish you!

The 3 members of the Hyper Junction Student Council were assembled at THE POOL for there ghost battles continue and someone rumors their is a werewolf in the pool! That werewolf was Batonen from the Hyper Police anime accept he goes to school here now becaxse it is a crossover.

Batonen does jump out of the pool with a super backflip and his brother Tommy who is a blonde werewolf follows him and he says, "Hey dudes for we just want to join the student council too."

More Hyper Police characters show up, which is Natsuki the catgirl with green hair and Sakura the kitsune foxgirl with silver hair and many big fluffy tails like a giant diaper made of fur and bulge out behind her as if full but it is only fluffy fur and not sh-t okay?

Natsuki the catgirl and Sakura the fox are both legal 18. They say, "For we must join student council too" and the parasites living in Natsuki's hair start writing a petition.

Now Kazumi was not paying a tension becuz he was "hitting on" the chick Mutsuki.

Kazumi was full of orgasms and he danced on the table and sang, "I'm the Jizzmaster B for I am faster on the draw than anyone and I shoot the target fast from lots of practiuce and breed the female before any other dudes. I got the puberty yeah and practice real smooth and sexy with internet p-rn and when the practice makes perfect than I let the chicks worship at my feet Namaste for the m-n-j-zz will flow like mayonaise squirt bottles all over your face which is a 'facial' or 'bukake' and 5 years of p-berty practice for now I am totally legal 18 for the porking and so are you and their is no excuse left for why we should not pork each other like a pork sandwich!"

Mutsuki says, "No for I will not pork you Kazumi for I am shota-sexual! I drool for underage little boys! I don't want a big manly dude with sexy religion like you!"

Kazumi kick her hard with one foot and screams, "This is Japan!" and than Mutsuki falls backwards into the pool (this is an easter egg for those smart readers who know what it's about).

Haruto says, "For this shota is wrong and to pork little boys is a sin and we Catolics must always try to get rid of the shota-sexuals whom love our Catholic Churches for some mysterious reason!"

Naruto was not smart to know what the reason was but all the smart dudes and chicks know!

Natsuki said, "I do not know if shota is wrong or right becuz I must confess dearly and cry for I am catsexual but it is okay becase I am a cat-girl I think."

Kazumi looked at Natsuki and her soft cat ears and fluffy cat tail and his pecker got a couple of longer and he says, "I do not understand. Tell me about this cat-sexual orientatation and I will judge!"

Natsuki crys with big emo kitty tears and say, "I org-sm whenever I see a cat and go into heat and then I want to let all the big Buddhising guys do the kinky porking with me so ashamed and upload on the INTERNET for the s-xual education but than my parents see it and spank me!"

Now Matsuki crawls out of the pool coughing up water and said, "Why you kick in the water! Shota-sexual is born that way and not cured ever!"

Kazumi said from his Budda power wisdom, "That is not true Mutsuki for all the dudes turn gay for me and all the lesbains turn straight for me! My scholong is power and freedom! If you do not submit away from your perverted underage I will punish you in the name of the moon with diapers and spanking!"

Buddha and Christ loved Kazumi for trying to stop the porking of underage boys!

**FLASHBACK TO THE PAST**

Mutsuki was on a certain plane while Hermiuone, Neville and Voldemort did certain things from my other story. Her n-pples were changing color with her mood but nobody could see it and she had a prisoner which was Quorra from the Tron fandom!

Mutsuki evilly said, "Quora for you our my hostage and I will spank with tremendous fetishes and blood tentacles!"

So I mostly had puns instead of Easter Eggs but wait until you see next chappie for that chapter is LOADED!


	2. Matrixin the Cube

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights)**

BIG

Rapetastic homophobic blood and guts guro kinbky HOT AND HEAVY porking diapers spanking rape tentacels sexy sexual s-x until you are "overloaded" and wet your panties and get new "fetishes" and kinks! Be careful your smart enough to see all the nasty kinky hot surprises becuz otherwise you're brain neurons explode! Your intelligence and badass must be UP FOR ANYTHING and I'm not kidding prob. becuase I care about my readers! Except for pedos! No pedo for the pedo-sexual is evil and wrong!

RELIEF!

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights again)**

I got one review and than remembered I promised this story so quicky writing, writing the storry again and this is the AFTER WARNINGS SECTION where I tell you about the fanfiction story! There are extra things put in the chappie I just thought of to make it x-tra special and sexy to make your mindrape horn the dogs! You so horny and NEED THE FAPPING so Harry Apprentice walks up and down the line of pony slaves and gives them all wonderful spanking punishment!

But, but the reveiw was not very good and TOO SHORT and obv. not from a smart, wise reader like you who understands all the puns, easter eggs and movie reference jokes! You are the fan of "Harry Apprentice" whom writes the excellent reviews amnd I know your not too shy! You can do it! You can express your true heart with love and admirtion for the writer who delivers the BEST fanfics stories to you with STUFF NOBODY ELSE INCLUDES becuze he is so badass and daring to write about all the nasty wet kinky HOT AND HEAVY sexy sexual s-x and swearing cussing.

**(START OF**** STORY: CHAPTER NAMED "MATRIXING THE CUBE")**

Kazumi thought of a great plan that really realy impressed you and it was the ULTIMATE WAY to turn Mutsaki from shota-sexual to a ULTIMATE SUPER COMBO of lesbosexual and heretrosexual so she would pork everyone as her sweet heart pleases with NO RESTRICTIONS from society or goverment teachings! She would be freedom thoughts! Both the gay agenda and the anti-gay agenda would have no power over her porkings!

The anti-gay agenda is evil and homophobic! They try to stop all gay porkings no matter how much the straight dudes and chicks want to pork there same gender. But everyone hates the anti-gay agenda now so it is not powerful enough to stop gay marraige, and so straight dudes can marry gay dudes if they want to! Straight chicks can marry each other too and it is beautiful!

The gay agenda is exactly like the anti-gay agenda accept it doesn't hate homosexuals and it allows some gay s-x but only if you are "born that way" and so the gay agenda tries to hoard all gay s-x for itself according to birth priveledge and not accroding to true desires! If you are straight and like gay s-x you must hide from both the gay agenda and the anti-gay agenda for both of them hate you!

Kazumi's plan makes his pecker so happy that a few drops of sweat leak out from the pee-pee hole. In case you read the red text, yuo should know this is NOT PEE IT IS SWEAT and it happens to a dude when he gets happy between his legs sometimes! It does not taste like pee and it is not yellow but it is not "white pee" s-men man-j-zz either becaus it is clear like sweat! The inside of the pee-pee hole gets very hot and this makes it sweat. If you say sweat is pee everyone will know you are a v-rgin and you wont be able to lie anymore then!

Kazumi told his plan to everyone and all the people cheered and fapped from so excitement becuz it was a very good plan. They tied up Mutsuki but then Natsuki the cat-girl lolcatted, "We can't pork here! This is bat country!"

They knew Batman would hafta show up becase Bat-man does not sit on his thumbs when tied-up chicks are screaming like Mutsaki was doing! There was an intermission in this fanfic for you to get popcorn or lotion or maybe somethin. to eat and when the screen came back on the camera showed you a very dramatic scene that was like the Matrix when the motorcycle fight was on the trailer of the semi-truck except it was 'Haunted Police: Hyper Junction' characters and they was ABOUT TO START PORKING!

Natsuki lolcats, "You make kitty scared!" becuze she was scared of the fast driving and the pavement that could grate skin to shreds or maybe great skin for that is a pun!

Kazumi says, "About effing time" accept it was the real word he said itself instead of "porking" and everyone shocked and astonishes at the badassery! Kazumi was just badass that way he would somtimes say the real f-word! All the chicks get wet in there lady-bits front places and all the dudes get yaoi for Kazumi! He is horny for everyone! But not for underage ONLY FOR ADULTS!

Haruto thinks WRONGLY that Kazumi would not pork another dude and so he turns into his Nyotalia form, for he is secretly Sweden from Hetalia becuse swedes are blonde and catholic!

Kazumi prepares with these steps because I am too tired to write the whole scene:

1) He gets Ciel Phantomhive from the anime you might guess becuze Ceil is the ultimate pedo-bait for chicks!

2) He ties up Ciel n-ked nude to a motorcycle! You could see all his parts! You could see his n-pples! You could even see Ciel's entire childhood!

3) He gets from another amine you should guess the name of Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan! Dokuro-chan is the ultimate anti-pedo magical girl for she uses he magic bludgeon to smash bloody bits all the shotasexual and lolisexual! Than she magicks them to life again and kills dead some more!

4) he gets ready for a HOT AND HEAVY fetish "threesome" pork sandwich with catgirl and foxgirl!

5) Kazumi he tells Dokuro-chan to bloodgeon the bad, naughty Mutsuki every time she looks at n-ked Ciel but to let her live every time she watched ALL ADULTS ONLY porking three-some!

6) He force-feeds Mutsuki lots of ramps and soon she starts to stink very badly from eating ramps! Everyone knows when you've been eating ramps so don't do it boys and girls!

All of that had very dramatic camera motions and it calms your sexy beastrapes! Your fapping hand is almost ready!

Mutsuki looked at Ciel's childhood so Dokuro-chan made guro with Matsuki's head smashed to yucky bloody goo fountain of blood!

Dokuro-chan sang: "Pedo pedo pedo, pee pedo pee!" and did her spinning magical girl dance with sparkles and a towel on so you couldn't see her boobies but you could almost see her front place "cooter" from underneath! When her magickal healing peace pedophile chant is done Mutsuki is all okay body and no blood cleaned up! Nice and ready for becoming a Lesbain if only she would look where the threesome is going to happen in maybe a paragraph or two!

Kazumi got out a tube of frosting with a little pointed tip which is sold in the supermarket where the baking stuff is but the store calls it "icing" instead of frosting which is a lie becuze the governmnent allows them companies to lie that way but their is no ice inside 'icing' and it is not even cold!

It really is frosting the same way that cans of pumpkin are not pumpkin but really butternut squash but the government takes bribes from the butternut captains of industry so it is legal to lie on the cans and say it is pumkpin and most gov't conspiracys are tawdry and small like that but if you want to battle the small scams anyway becuze you can only do small wussy tiny battles or becus you have lots of time on your hands then you can write with marker BUTTERNUT on the pumpkin cans but usualy you get the store manager and it is very bad.

Kazumi said, "Good. Bad. I'm the guy with the frosting!"

Bill Cosby said, "Jello pudding Pops!"

Kazumi the Buddhist put the pointed tip of frosting tube into his schlong's pee-pee hole and filled his bladder full of yummy frosting to make the j-zz tasty! This is how you get or-l s-x if you are not as badass as me and it doesn't hurt very badly OR MAYBE I'M JUST SAYING THAT to make you curiosity and see if you do it! If you do it than you hafta upload videos of CONFESSION to You Tube where you descibe what happens and tell me if it is good!

If you are not brave enough for the frosting in the pee-pee hole but you still want to eat m-n-j-zz s-men their is another way that is good and tested. After your done fapping and got the "white pee" (that isn't really pee but just a pun) in the palm of your hand, get the baggie of sugar out from where you hide it and mix the sugar in and then you can eat it from your hand. This makes it not taste yucky.

But you have to remember to not do it when your sister is home! If she sees you eating it and thinks it is candy and asks for some to eat DONT LET HER EAT ANY no matter how much she hits you becuze it is incest if you let her lick it from your hand!

Kazumi jizzes his name all over the wall in frosting! It is baby batter and frosting together and it is not smegma that is somthing else that also looks like frosting but it is not frosting. There are four sacred substance which come from the pecker of all life gods: smegma, sweat, s-men and pee. Their are also four sacred gates of Athena, the goddess: highmen, c-rvix, cl-toris and l-bia. Four matches to four and so homo and hetro both holy karma work with sacred correspondeces!

Kazumi makes sexy voice and invites the catgirl and fox-girl to have s-x with him and they are both extremely horny with astonishment!

Kazumi said, "For I am a virgin and I shall lose my v-rginity to the fox-girl Sakura and the catgirl Netsuki with HOT AND HEAVY s-x which is porking three some."

Sakura says, "Even though I have had many porkings and also have cubs I am still a virgin too so we will loose v-rginity together Kazumi!"

Kazumi does not understand! His brain is not streched enough to think this way! His mind is not open! He says: no for that is impossible."

Sakura held up an amulet! It was glowy with magick! Sakura said, "Yes it is possible for I am a theif and earlier I steal this AMULET OF PERPETUAL VIRGINITY from Hermione on the Dumbledoor plane accept Dumbledore is not really dead and his faceBook page was not vandalized hacked by Voldemorte becase Voldemort is also a double agent and was just kidding when he killed Dumbledoor!"

Kazumi inflames at the thought of devirginize two girls at the same time along with himself! He is evil, so instead of having motivation of curing the pedo his real motivation is just GETTING LAID.

Now "motive" is like when a crime is done and "motivation" is like when you go to workshops to learn get a job or to watch snakes crawl on people! The words are very like but you must choose carefuly or they will think you are talking about crimes instead!

This is like the diff-i-que between "homework" and "housework" for "homework" is when the school forces you to read books and do math but the "housework" is when the parents force you to mop the floor or clean you're room. Even if your living in an apartment or a trailer instead of a house you still hafta call it "housework" refer to the house you don't live in and NOT CALL IT HOMEWORK or else THEY SAY YOU'RE STUPID AND YOU DON'T SPEAK ENGLISH!

While you are fapping the catgirl and fox-girl both have their n-pples get very large and hard like peckers. Sakura's belly is covered with fox fur all the way "down there" and Natsuki's stomach is covered with cat fur! It is like they had skinned cats or foxes and glued the skins leather on there stomachs but this was naturaly growing their "furry" p-blic hair for the furry fan readers who are yiffing right now!


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights)**

Lots of blood tentacles diapersa accidentaly getting raped! If you are TOO SCARED you should go run to you're mommy and cry and such on her milk! But I know your not scared becuz your brain capacity is large and you're smart enough to fap all over the guro vore no matter how much it scares you until it OPENS YOUR MIND and gives you extreme badass "fetish" kinks!

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights again)**

* * *

Okay now this is the after the warnings section of AN stuff and I got to talk to you my wise and wonderful smart badass great readers about the 2 kinds of reviews for serious!

1st things first. Their was a great review on "Tron Bone II: Dark of the Moon' just th'other day and it was by a REALLY SMART dude or chick so badass and great whom guesses the Easter Egg correctly! This chapter WRITTEN IN HONOR OF THAT REVIEW as memorial for all time and you see now that Harry Apprentice rewards reviews with more chappies!

One easter egg has been claimed from that fanfiction story and that is the city name I make you guess is Seattle! This is correct answer and all the other readers whom were too slow or not smar. enough or maybe just lazy MISSED OUT ON THAT EASTER EGG and cannot claim it now for only one review/point/claim per Easter egg is aloud. But, but THERE ARE MANY EASTER EGGS PER STORY so the others can still be claimed by MORE SMART REVIEWS and you can go there read story and write the right review to get easter egg points and add up your point on you're profile for sexy boasting!

2nd things second. Now the other kind of review is the bad review kind which can GET YOU PUT IN JAIL maybe and I'm not joking here let me explain how it can happen for reals! The police read fan fictions to look for pedos! This is whut the FBI does! If you are PEDO you go to jail and this is karma justice world peace. Loli is pedo and so is shouta!

Now how do I know some bad reviews are from pedophiles? I answer you this: if somebuddy reviews and says I am 10 years old this means they were imagining a ten-year-old writing a storry and they were fapping to it! If I am not ten years old this is a lying review, but if I am 10 years old then the review is from a pedo! This is what happens when you erotic to underage p-rn!

The underage and the p-rn do not mix or else it makes you a criminal! If you write a review like that and believe it, you are a pedo and the FBI might find you! But if you write a review like that and, and you don't believe then you are WRITING A LYING REVEIW ON PURPOSE and this logic by the smart Harry Apprentice proves it in front of the whole internet! If your write that review you are so asahamed as either a liar OR a pedo! It hasta be one or the other!

Now I tell you the truth now I AM NOT TEN YEARS OLD for I am very, very old and prob. older than you, so this means you are not a pedo and the FBI would not get you even if you were the readers who makes that review and so I DELETE the review for the FBI does not need it as evidence but THAT DUDE OR CHICK WAS WALKING THE THIN ICE and not in a badass way but in a very bad way that "flirts" with jail so be careful all boys and girls for what kind of reviews you wriet can DETERMINE YOUR FUTURE!

* * *

**(START OF**** STORY: STORY STARTS HERE)**

Kazumi said, "Bad kitty! Bad!" in the Cartman voice like when Cartman's mom said afterwards Kitty is sleeping with mommy tonight! This comes from a certain show that maybe you can guess the name of! Guess episode name too for a bonus second easter egg!

Natsuki the cat-girl cried from the ashamed and than evil Kazumi wants to humiliate her more for humiliation fetish! This is where his kink points come from! Kazumi decided to make Natsuki think racist thoughts! This was badass evil but don't do it becuzse the baddass points are not worth the bad karma points!

Kazumi was humiliation fetish in my storry becuz I change him from his canon self toilet-sexual becase that fetish of lusting the chick in the toilet and lick the toilet is gross and disgust! No splashing in toilet water in MY SUPERIOR BRAND of Harry fan fiction! This fanfic delivers for your needs because by delete the toilet-sexual orientation from Kazumi for you can't fap to that.

Netsuki was drinking orange juice and she said, "I'm porking my lover-friends Kazumi the virgin and Sakura the artificial v-rgin just as soon as as soon as I finish my orange juice!"

"No that is racist!"

"What?"

Everyone looked at Natsuki catgirl THE RACIST for she had been tricked into saying racist thing and Kazumi was so smar. with his tricking that everybuddy prob. thinks it is not his fault but all Natsuki burdened with racist guilt all herself alone!

Natsuki says, "Kitty don't understand! Can haz cheeseburger?"

Her brain is low capacity and does not understand. She has a cat brain and is not smart like Quorra from TRON fandom or Dr. Mefisto the self-fisting expert from SOUTH PARK whom are both genius level Mensa IQ characters.

Kazumi explains: "When you say 'juice' you are making a 'Jews' pun and that is not cool becase of the Holocaust! If you say 'orange juice' and then drink it you are EVEN MORE RACIST becuz the Nazis ate Jews so you are making a racist pun and then right after you are than eating 'Jews' or AKA 'Juice' which looks like a pun holocaust and is not funny!"

This is why you must always always avoid people who make Hitler jokes or 9/11 jokes or say they are nazis for this is the God wins rule and you always lose! God wins and humans loses so don't do it dudes and chicks!

Natsuki embarasses which is a pun with em-bare-ass which is embaring the back place! Bare is without clothing but not bear which is an animal and another pun for I know English and good grades.

Netsuki cries: "How I call this drink then? I do not want to holocaust racist Nazis!"

Kazumi astonishes: "You cannot holocaust racist Nazis for they are a race which was outlawed as the only all-evil race that was ever discovered and now no more Nazis exist! The nazi hunters kill the last surviving Nazis in South America last decades and now their all dead! You must not imitate the Nazi mind and you can do this by calling what you drink now 'orangey' and you shall also not say 'grape juice' any longer but call it 'grapey' if you want to love Jews and be good karma points world peace!"

This way the smart badass evil Kazumi had tricked green-haired catgirl Natsuki into thinking racist thoughts every time she drinks her orangey for the rest of her life! Grapey too! It is like that South Park episode when the show tricked most kids into go up to bikers and call them f-gs and is very badass as South Park is always doing the trickery and you hafta be very smart to not fall for it but if you get experience and learn from your mistakes and are very smart like me than you will eventually "catch on" about how south park is evil and tricksie that way and stop getting fooled but you can then lie to the little kids about it and trick them instead!

Natsuki said, "This one time, at band camp, I saw Neville kitty-porking with mayonaise for he is evil!"

Sakura the foxgirl says, "That is becuz life is like a box of chocolate and some chocolate have rotten mayonaiyse inside!"

So the porking starts with condoms safer s-x and everyone by the sides of the road starts fapping to it which is also called m-sturbati-n. They upload to facebook and youtube from they're phones and their eye-phones!

Kazumi, Natsuki and Sakura did three live swirlies and a reverse cowgirl "eating out" down there! No they didn't because I the author just lied to you! It was actually much kinkier than that! What they really did was double teabagging combined with Columbian necktie! No they didn't because that was a lie too! It was much, much kinkier and you should GET READY TO HAVE YOUR MIND BLOWN FROM THE KINKY!

First it was like Lemon Party but not with old dudes, then it was like 2 girls 1 cup but with grapey instead of yucky stuff that kills your boner, and next it was like Kids in a Sandbox but with threesome and n-pples! This probably you can't imagine so listen hard to the explanation so you can fix all the sexy details in your brain and fap to it day and night whenever you want to imagine it again!

Kazumi, Netsuki and Sakura all lay down in "railroad tracks" position with condoms and of course they are n-ked nude for clothing s-x dont work very well! Netsuki and Sakura do double penetration or "DP" which is very popular! Sakura put one long hard n-pple into Natsuki's back place and the other n-pple into Natsuki's front place!

Now the train tracks must complete with Kazumi! Natsuki now puts one of her n-pple into his back place and her other n-pple into his pee-pee hole! The 3 joined in three-some pork slowly, slowly, slowy "HOT AND HEAVY" feel so good and orgasm greatly and than pork fast, fast, fast and Kazumi sweats more and more from his pee-pee hole and from all the org-sms the 2 chicks are having. It is very good and sexy! They keep having sexual s-x!

All this time Mutsuki has still been looking at Ciel's childhood every 5 or 6 mins. and every time she get punished by diapers spanking blood tentacles guro rape fetish and Dokuro-chan blodgeons Musuki's head off to make fountain of blood and then angel magicks her back to life for PEDO IS EVIL AND MUST PUNISHMENT!

Kazumi uses his last weapon to help Mutsuki shed her inner pedophile that she was born with! This is the way to defeat pedo! Loli and shota is not an urge you should have so it is useful to know how to save yourself and the adults around you too! Listen closely for this is the sacred teaching that earth religions try to hide from you but aliens know!

Straight hetero leads to pedo! Straight and pedo are similar but gay and pedo are opposite! If you only have straight s-x you are at risk to become pedohpile! If you only have gay s-x same gender porking than you will never become pedo! If you have both gay s-x and straight s-x and you find yourself becoming lolicon or shotacon that means YOU NEED MORE GAY PORKING!

The ultimate anti-pedo weapon for chicks is yaoi, for chicks cannot resist the yaoi at all! Kazumi had a 3-some with Lesbian yuri s-x in it (between foxgirl and cat-girl) but he was missing yaoi and needed to add it! He gives the "gay" homosexual wink and hand signal to Haruto, and then Haruto realizes Kazumi wants man-porking! Haruto turns back from his Nyotalia form and becomes instead strong sexy man with oiled muscles and square moobs which are called "pecs" in the magazines and are very manly and HOT AND HEAVY for licking sucking explore man-j-zz sweatly! He began in heat and giving off "Christian" smell!

Haruto begs, "Please rape me for I need the wooden bone Kazumi! Please help us prove to the watching audience on the sides of road and on youTube too that all love should be alowed and fapping in public no matter how much the gay liberal agenda and the anti-gay agenda both together tries to supress true desires and hoard all gay s-x for those with birth privildeges!" he said.

Kazumi says, "Haruto for you are my TRUE LOVE and we will spank each other with yaoi but now there are chick's n-pples occupying my schlong and my back place so how will we pork with NO RESTRICTIONS like my sweet heart demands?"

And then, and then, Haruto thought and thunk until he got drunk from mad power and he knew how to join the yaoi!

"Your balls, Kazumi! We could do porking just like t-tty-porking but with b-lls instead of boobies!"

This is called nutty-porking for I just named it now for could not find it term word on urban dictionary.

Haruto puts his pecker there and in that instant the three-some become a four-some which is also very popular at college! Haruto says, "I'm effing nuts" becase that is a pun! But he actually said 'porking' instead becauxse Naruto is a wuss chickshit baby and not badass enuf to say the real f-word.

It it yaoi at one end of the "railroad tracks" with the dudes Kazumi and Naruto man-porking LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW and on the opposite end of foursome you see the two chicks are girl-porking, and than right in the middle the yaoi and the yuri blend with hetero where Kazumi has cat-nipples inside him! There 4 bodies form a special shapes outline talisman sigil like you find in grimoires or Kaballa sacred texts from Wicca druids!

The power of yaoi reaches Mutsuki the shota-sexual! She stops dying and resurrecting in a cycle of rapetastic guro diaper hentai and instead channels her inner proud Lesbian which she always had secretly inside her but did not realize becase of society teachings like the Lady Gaga song! She knows that she can become lebian through the power of yaoi and give up her underage for she should always pork as her sweet heart demands and not according to how she was born! Limits from birth are not democracy but only when all join hands in love and world peace equality with unconditional love blessings!

Mutsuki began her transformation sequence! She spins and gets sparkly princess shoes! She is n-ked in the original version but not in the cr-ppy American dub! Janpanese squiglies write in the air around her and the camera goes into slow motion around, around, around her body and she kisses another glowy girl like in Madoka Magicka anime and this makes her bobbies get inflated bigger and all sorts of fancy spinnging fires and clothing and crowns and wings and feathers lazer eyes and halos!

Matsuki screams: "Heavenly sprouts pretty cure angel mist!" and than she bursts into many flowers which re-form bit by bit into a Miko silouette you can only see dark against a glowy background but then it lights up orange and filled with swooping cards from tarot and origami! When the figure lights up again you can see that Mutsuki is now a proud and beautiful lesbian who lusts after other chicks HOT AND HEAVY and that!

Mutsuki says, "When yaoi and shota battle, only yaoi can win!"

Now since Kazumi was Buddist he got Buddha points for turning Mutsuki away from underage shota-sexual! Also becaues Haruto was Christain he got Jesus points for the same thing! This is why it is LIMITING to only have one religione for you only get one kind of points at a time. If you are Miko you get Shinto points, if you are Jewissh you get Moses points, if you are Hindu you get Gandhi points, if you are Islam you get points from the prophet who cannot be named, and so on and so forth. Now you can get DOUBLE KARMA POINTS for every good deed you performed IF YOU HAVE TWO RELIGIONS AT THE SAME TIME for this is just common sense.

You might have closed mind and think this is impossible but OPEN YOUR MIND! Now if you study books with important stuff in them and science you might have read that Japan dudes and chicks mostly have 2 religions at the same time. This is becase Japanese brains are larger capacity than white people brains! You might also notice Jaqpan is the most sucessful nation on earth! This is from most citizens having DOUBLE KARMA POINTS every time they do good and also from other advantages of smart brains.

Now this is more logic to prove the point: aleins have spaceships that go very, very fast. They do star travel and this means they outsmarted Einsein for he don't know any better than relativity which is not going any faster than speed of light. Aliens have very high technology. Now, with high technology comes the greater power to destroy apocalypse your own species and the only way to prevent this is world peace.

Aliens are so peaceful they can have "With great power comes great responsibly" and do it perfect harmony acceptance of all equality.

However, when there are different religion for diffrent groups, they always cause war! So this proves logic the aliens have all religions at the same time which you can also tell by looking at how HUGE there heads are! Those are effing huge heads with tiny bodies but that is enough brain capacity to believe in all the religions at the same time and SEE NO CONFLICT!

This is mystery religion like when Christ used to be Apollo and before that was Egyptian gods! It is too hard for human brains to understand so we call it mystery but aleins know for sure! Open your minds, boys and girls! If you are very smart and try very, very hard you can maybe have 3 religions AT THE SAME TIME which is about the human limit but this is still AMAZING for it brings you TRIPLE KARMA CHI POINTS for every good deed.

Pink lizard nurse came onto the freeway highway riding on Godzilla's back becuz Godzilla had an evil plan against DeVry university! Pink-Lizard nurse looked like the video game but she had photoshop boobies! She proclaimed the sacred woman truth while Godzilla proclaimed the homophobia evil!

Godzilla attacks!

Kazuma notices this and he herioc says, "For we must stop porking to fight Godzilla and help pink lizard nurse! Please pull your n-pples out of me and each other!"

They both chicks pull out and Sakura says, "Kazumi I do not know whut you are talking about for there were never any n-pples inside you or the other chick! It is impossible for n-pples to get large and hard as peckers and for chicks to pork that way."

Since Kazumi was evil the catgirl and foxgirl had tricked Kazumi with punishment! He tries to open his mind to believe but it will not open enough. He tries to look close at their n-pples to figure out and it still looks like schlong-shaped there anmd his thoughts mash together and he does not comprehend the mystery!"

Kazumi says, "What?"

They answered him, "It was not n-pples. It was actually mango worms!"

Since they are furrys they have parasites in their fur just like real dogs or cats at home do!

Mutsuki went into her dungeon where she had Quorra tied up and went totally lesbo on her HOT AND HEAVY for Mutsuki was no longer interested in underage boys!


End file.
